Human Trafficking
by katana3700
Summary: A story I wrote after watching the movie Human Trafficking. Cassie and her friend Josie are picked up by Human Traffickers. Agent Kerry takes the case to find these girls, but she quickly discovers they were taken by a major Trafficking ringleader.


It was very dark out. The sky was pitch black outside. The only light was a street lamp and my flashlight. Throughout my house there were no noises. Fearfully I turn off my flashlight and bent down. Opening the screen to the ventilation system. I crawled in placing the screen back and waiting. Why am I hiding? You ask let me explain. This past week has been normal...well somewhat. You see I have my own website that gives advice. Now for this week I've been getting...weird E-mails. They sounded like stalkers would send you. But...these e-mails weren't from a stalker. At first I thought it was my friend Josie who was sending them as a joke. But turns out, she's been getting e-mails like mine too. It got scarier when we got e-mails asking how we did on test or how was shopping! How did they know what we did! Then for the past three nights I've heard footsteps outside my house. The phone would ring but no one would talk. The doorbell would ring but no one was there. Then tonight I was finishing things up on when a new message popped up. It had an attachment but I read the little mail first. BlacknessRose...For you!... please join me? Pretty weird message right? But when I opened the attachment I freaked out and looked away. Hundreds of pictures of girls popped up. But the nasty part was they were all being raped. The girls were my age and younger. (I'm 16) But these girls weren't really Americans. They were Russian and so forth. They were victims of Human Trafficking! How horrible! Wait a minute. I close the attachment and read the message again. Join me. Holy Shit! This stalker wants me to be a sex slave. UhUh ain't gonna happen. I jumped out of my seat frightened when the phone rang. Slowly I picked up the receiver. "H-Hello?" I asked barely audible. All I hear was crying. "Josie?" I asked shocked. She never cried! She was the tough, smart, cocky girl in school No one double crossed her. "Cassie? Oh it's horrible!" Josie sobs. "W-What's wrong?" I asked. "I got this e-mail and it said...DarkRose for you! Please join me it had an attachment with pictures of girls.." "Being raped yes Josie it's..." "Human trafficking" she finishes. "Listen to me Josie! This is important" "I got another message!" she says suddenly. I look at my computer. New Message! flashed across the screen. "Me too" I say. I take the phone and walk over to my computer. I sat down and clicked read. The message popped up. Enjoying your chat with Josie? I'm coming tonight. "Oh my Gosh" I breath "Josie? Lock your doors and hide...Josie?" On the other end I heard a door slime open and Josie scream. The scream stopped and all went silent. Ten very faintly on the other line I heard someone breathing into the receiver. It wasn't Josie and it wasn't female. I was too stunned to hang up. Then I heard a male's voice..."Hello Cassie"... Then line went dead. I was shocked. What the hell just happened? Oh no Josie! I quickly drop the phone and run to my front door. I locked it and closed all the blinds on the windows. I grabbed my flashlight and walked back into the main room. New Message! Shown on my computer. I clicked read. Cassie not very nice, locking me out. The handle on the door jiggled. Holy Shit. I jumped up, shit I had to hide. The knob stopped moving. I did nothing but breath rapidly. Then the lights went out. The power was cut. I picked up the phone...no dial tone. Uh oh now what? I had just walked into my hallway when the door suddenly burst open. Quickly but silently I took off running. I ran up the steps and down two hallways. I knew it was messy so I turned on the flashlight so I could see. I turned it off when I heard the bottom step creak. I bent down quickly and opened the screen to the ventilation system. I crawled in so now you know why I'm hiding. I calmed my breathing as much as I could. My heart beat so loud I thought the intruder would hear it. My breathing ceased when a foot stepped right in front of the vent and my vision. My eyes went wide as I tried not to move. The intruder seemed to stand there forever. He bent down and pulled the screen off. Reaching in he grabbed me by my hair. I whimpered and screamed as he pulled me out. Tears flowed down my face like the rain. He dragged me down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the living room. I remembered I didn't let go of the flashlight. Luckily it was metal. I ran out of the open door and into the blackness night after I hit him. I screamed as loud as I could trying to draw attention. I was working I was waking people up. Then I saw him. He was walking toward me. "Help!" I screamed. He clearly saw me for he stopped and stared. He was my age well looked it anyway. I ran up to him. "Y-you have to help me...This guy is after me" I said breathlessly. "Wait slow down" he said. I grabbed his shoulders. "A guy is trying to kidnap me!" I say loudly and slowly. He grabbed my wrists. "It's alright see no one's there" he says. I turn around to see no one. "Oh thank God" I said. I sighed a breath of relief. "By the way I'm Cassie famously known as BlacknessRose" I tell him. I didn't see the glare of darkness on my saviors face because my intruder stepped into my sight. I knew it was him because 1) He was mad and not because I woke him up 2) He had some of my hair in his hand 3) He fit the kidnapper profile and 4) Blood was flowing down his face from the flashlight wound I inflicted. He apparently knew my savior because he smiled. "Brian you got her" he said. Brian you got her? Oh no this guy is in cahoots with my "Savior"? Oh hell no! I went to run but Brian had my wrists. Come on give a girl a break will ya? He slid a hand around my waist. Then a poorly driven van drove up. The door was opened and Brian pushed me in. Inside were three other girls. They looked beaten up must of had one hell of a fight. I sat beside Josie and hugged her. She sobbed on my shoulder and I started to cry as well. The van took off. "Shh we have to get out of here" I whisper to her. "Shut up" yelled one of the men. He punched me. It hurt like hell because he had rings on. "Don't hurt her" Brian yells. "You taken a liken to the whore?" he asks Brian. Oh no he didn't no one calls me a whore. I raised my foot up and kicked him in the jaw earning a satisfactory crack. He raised his hand to hit me but was shot in the arm. All of us looked over at Brian shocked. "Stop the van" he barked. He was really scary. The van hauled to a sudden stop. Brian got out and dragged out the man too. Once outside he shot him. Brian then got into the front after he shut the sliding door. "Next stop" he says. The van drove off leaving the man dead on the road. I hug Josie. We stopped once more and a fifth girl gets shoved in. She was our age. "Hey it'll be...Never mind I'm Cassie" I whisper. "Terri" she whispers back. I smile sadly at her. How are we gonna get outta this one? We sat in silence.

I opened my eyes. Holy shit. My breathing slowed. I wasn't in that van. What happened? "Good morning Detective glad you're up" a voice says. "Huh?" I looked up at a man. "Who're you?" I asked. "Your new partner c'mon we got a case" he says. I got up and got changed when he left. I walked out and to my partner's car. "So what's your name?" I ask getting in. "Chris yours?" he asks. "Kerry" I say. "Here's the file" Chris says handing me a folder. He starts the car and I open the file. Inside were two pictures of two American girls. They were both abducted by what police think Human traffickers. I look down at the record. "Cassie and Josie huh?" I say out loud. These two girls were from the dreams I've had for the past two nights. I finished reading through the file by the time we got to headquarters. Criminal investigations not much but hey it's a job. "Ok so any idea where they've taken them any clues?" I ask while walking to my office. "None except a dead body" Chris says. I stopped dead in my tracks. "That's the first thing you should have told me" I say. I change direction back to the car. "Time to visit Sam" I say.

We walk into the Coroner's office. "Sam" I called. He looked up. "Kerry here to see the body...funny I expected you here earlier" he says. "Yeah funny" I say looking at Chris. "Oh new partner" Sam says. We follow him. "The victim..." "Don't say victim yet" I interrupt. "Sorry the man was shot" "Where?" "The face" Sam finishes. You walk over to the body and lift the sheet. "Eww any idea who he is?" I asked. "None" Sam says. I ran my fingers through my hair. "Ok when you hear anything..." "I'll tell you" Sam interrupts. "Thanks" I say. I and Chris walk to his car. My cell rang. "Yes?" I ask. "We found a house" "Ok, Don't go in, wait till I'm there" I say. I snap the phone shut. "Let's go" I say. Chris speeds down the road.

Cassie's POV:

Me and Josie were pushed downstairs of a bar. "How could I have been so stupid" I whisper. Josie stands beside me shaking in fear. I grasped her hand. "It's ok" I whisper. I look for a way out...None /Dammit/

I can't believe it! Their making me go with Brian while Josie has to stay in this hell forsaken place. "Please" I beg Brian "Please take Josie with us!" You can't leave her Please!" he just ignored me. They pried me and Josie apart and pulled me upstairs and outside. I was pushed in another van with five other girls. "Where are they taking us?" you could actually feel our fear. "Shut up!" a man yells at us. I cringed. "So scary" I whispered. Brian seemed to hear me because he looked at me. I just glared. He seemed so innocent and yet so vicious. Just goes to show you never really know a person just by looking at them. Brian...he really scares me. Did anyone know we were missing? Why hasn't the F.B.I. come...-_- never mind about the F.B.I.

Kerry's POV:

We stood outside one of the houses they kept illegal women. "Ready?" I ask my partner. We ran up to the door staying low. I held up 3 fingers...2...1. We kicked open the door and stormed through the house. "Freeze!" I yell and point my gun at some traffickers. They chose to run. We shot one of them down but the other jumped out the window. I went to go after him but Chris stopped me. "No Kerry the ground troops will get him" he says. Sighing I walked downstairs where I saw 7 girls. "Take them in" I order. "Two got away the other was shot and killed" a stormer says to me. "Dammit our only lead" I yell..."So much for ground troops" I mutter to Chris. "That's it I'm going to Immigration Custom Enforcement" I announce. "I.C.E. why?" Chris asks. "Because they deal with things like this" I say. "Come on!"

"So...Why are you here?" John Johnson asks. John Johnson he is a retired I.C.E. officer recently he came back to stop this major trafficking problem. "I want to join I.C.E. sir I have what it takes! I've had 6 years of NYPD" I say. "This isn't a police issue Kerry" he replies. "I know sir but we just apprehended a house and two American girls Josie Tanner and Cassie Barker have been abducted by human traffickers and let me tell you I've been thinking about these girls more than any other case I've had sir" I retaliate. John seemed to be contemplating my argument. I'll tell you what Kerry...If you go through extensive training and make the cut...I'll hire you" he says. "Yes sir you won't regret this" I tell him. "Don't make a promise you can't keep...I've had many regrets in the past" John said. "Yes sir I understand" I say. I stood up and walked out.

Cassie's POV:

I was crying...crying myself to sleep like all the other girls. We were still in N.Y. only I didn't know where. Josie was miles away. We live downstairs below a bar. But...the upstairs is way worse. I was...where men...some older, some 18 would come pick a girl and then...well have his way with her. Luckily I wasn't picked Brian for some reason wouldn't let them take me. Don't think I'm not grateful I am, But I wonder how does an 18 year old boy end up working with human traffickers? I shuddered. I really didn't want to know. We couldn't run away there was a night shift watch. They were brutal. I watched them rape Christi when she tried to escape last night. Brian came down and smiled evilly. Then he saw me...Shit! Was running through my mind. He walked over to me and leaned down. "Do you want to end up like her?" he asked in a whisper. "N-no" I whimpered. "Then listen to me...Now go to bed" he orders. I scrambled downstairs and in 15 minutes Christi was pushed back down. I instantly got up and ran over to hug her but someone interrupted. "Tsk tsk Cassie your in trouble now" Brian says. Well that's all that happened last night. Brian left this morning and hasn't been back since I'm grateful. But not it's late and I'm really tired. "Dear God please answer my prayer and let people come save us and Josie too! Amen" I whisper. I close my eyes and fall asleep. We all have a big day tomorrow...Brian comes back.

We were cleaning when the door opened. Seven more frightened girls walked in and downstairs. Brian steps in and looked at me. "Bitch come here!" he shouts. We all looked at him. He pointed to me...Damn not now...I went over and he roughly grabbed my arm and lead me downstairs. Then we waited. Not long though because a tall man with blonde hair walked in. "Hello father" Brian says. It seemed like he hated his father so much But that's the least of my worries now. I had to escape, go to the police,...find Josie.

Kerry's POV:

"Please just tell us where the other houses are?" I ask. "No you just going to ship us off" Russian girl yells. None of the girls in the trafficker house were cooperating. I sighed. This wasn't getting us anywhere or any closer to finding Cassie and Josie. I walked out. "Anything?" Chris asks. "No" I say. This was so frustrating. "We don't know where these girls are...All I got out of them was a site" Something clicked in my mind just then. Duh! I rushed over to a computer and started to type in the url. Up popped a singles site where people supposedly meet their husbands and wives. Mail order brides. I scoffed. "Well this is our only lead" I say. "What are we going to do?" Chris asks. "Let me form a plan" I say. "I suppose all these men are traffickers, we need to infiltrate them from the inside" I say. "What?" Chris yells. "Go undercover" I turn to him. "It's the only way" "Fine Kerry it's your head" Chris says walking away. "Yeah yeah" I mumble. I continue to look at the site trying to form a plan. "Maybe if I..." I click on the sign up button.

"Kerry?" I heard John's voice. He walked in and I quickly exited the site. "Sir?" I question. "What do you have there?" he asks. "Nothing sir" I reply. "Don't lie Kerry" he says. I sighed. What the hell I'll show him. "Ok sir" I say. I open the site back up. He looks at it. "Just what the hell are you planning?" he asks. "Well we know he's the lead suspect..." "Bryan Radke?" he questions. "Yes he has a son as well" I say. "Very well go on" John says. "Well I signed onto this site to make..." "22?...Kerry we know that age has come and gone" "I know but if I wear make up it'll work" I say. He sighed. "What the hell let's give it a shot" he says.

Cassie's POV:

I'm bawling my eyes out. It's gone my innocence is gone. I was raped...and they video taped it. I have some cuts and bruises on my face. I'm supposed to be cleaning up but...These damn people! I hear the door open. It was Brian. He looked at me and I saw pity in his eyes. I look down at my cut up hands. /During the first part I was in shock but then my senses took over and I screamed and that's when he hit me. I kept trying to fight him off but...no.../ "Cassie?" Brian whispers hugging me. The flashback ended and I looked at him. "Just who are you?" I ask but it was barely audible. My voice was going. "I am Brian Radke" He bent down and wrapped his arms around me once more...Somehow I felt...safe. I know fucking weird right? He pulled something out and I saw a glint of metal. The hell it's a knife! No wait just a badge. "I.C.E.?" I read. "Immigration Custom Enforcement" he told me. "I've been working with I.C.E. against my father from the inside" Ohhhhhhhhh so that explains everything! Well kinda. "I need to get Josie! And out of here" I say. "Settle down Cassie" Brian told me. "It's all being taken care of. Now let's get you cleaned up" "Ok" I reply.

Kerry's POV:

"Don't put on too much it'll make you look older" Chris says. "I sighed."This won't work your too confident" John says. "Ok hang on" I said. I changed my posture and the confidence in my eyes and replaced it with a shy attitude. "Hello I'm Maria" I said with a Ukrainian accent. "That's good" John says. I smiled. "Let's go" We got into a van and headed for the airport. "Customs 8 is waiting for you" John explains. "Kay uh no they'll find the wire...The necklace" I say. "When you need back up say I feel dizzy" John says. "Right" I reply. "Say something" he says. "Testing..." "Kay it works fine" he says. "Go"

I supposedly walk out of the plane and to customs 8. Then I go and find the sucker...I mean my 'Future husband'. "Ello flight was good but long" I said with my accent. He leads me over to a van and pushes me in. "Uhhh going...going what's going on?" I ask acting unsure. "Shut up" he yells and hits me. I fake whimpered. Asshole...I'll get him later. "They bought it" I heard John's voice. Good.

We arrived at a house. A regular looking house. I see John's van behind us. They pull me and two other girls out and take us inside. Once in I saw it was a bar. They push us downstairs. Then I saw Cassie Barker. I could tell it was her from the picture and beside her was Brian... Bryan's son...How selfish to name your son after yourself...They lined us up and took our bags. I rolled my eyes and waited. Everything was quiet. I stared at Cassie. She was staring back into my eyes.

Cassie's POV:

I stared right into the blonde woman's eyes. I felt as though I could trust her. Like she was with the police. Wait maybe she was. We heard footsteps from upstairs and down came Bryan. I remember first meeting him. He scared me. As he looked over the girls his eyes landed on the blonde woman. "Who are you?" he asked her. "M-Maria" she said with a Ukrainian accent. "Liar you're not telling the truth" he says. "I'm sorry I feel dizzy" she replies. All at once we heard screams and a door burst open. Maria grabbed a gun and pointed it at Bryan. I backed up. "Kerry from the Immigration Customs Enforcement you're under arrest" she yells. The others pulled out their guns. "Don't shoot I'll kill him" Kerry yells. Then the lights cut off. Gunshots were fired and I screamed and hit the floor.

Kerry's POV:

Shit! I shot at Bryan...nothing. I ducked and hid in the shadows. Then the lights came back on. I.C.E. units had Bryan all in range. "Don't shoot!" I yelled. Too late he was shot down. I stood up. "Shit" I mumble. "Kerry!" I turn and see Bryan pointing a gun at me. I shot at him. He fell dead for sure. Damn. I saw Cassie slowly stand up. "Cassie Barker?" I ask. "Yes" she says. "*sigh* let's get you home" I tell her. "What about Josie?" she asks. "We'll get her" I say. It's over we partly took out the biggest slavery system in modern day.

We just evacuated one of the other houses. "Josie!" Cassie yells running to a girl and hugging her. "You didn't break your promise" John says. "What? Sir" I ask. "You said you wouldn't let me regret hiring you and I don't regret it" he says. I chuckled. Cassie and Josie walked up. "Thank you for saving us" they said. "It's our job" Chris walked up behind me. "Good job Kerry I didn't think it would work" he says. "Oh Brian" Cassie says. Beside her was Brian an I.C.E. agent working against his father. "I'm Kerry" I introduce. "Brian Radke" he says and shook my hand. Cassie turned around and kissed him. Wow so unexpected. "Ah young love" Chris chuckles. "Oh shut up" I say turning to him. Then I felt compelled to lean up and kiss him.

Cassie's POV:

"Are they doing yet?" Kerry asks Chris. "No!" he says. We laughed. I was sitting in between Josie and Brian. Me and Brian are now going out. Even though it seems like only yesterday the horrors of being stuck in the trafficking house only happened two weeks ago. Kerry is engaged to Chris...Aww how sweet! It was weird going back to school the first week. Since I was on t.v. with Josie everyone treated us like celebrities and well there was alot of questions. "It's on It's on" Kerry says excited. Her press conference aired. Kerry is still with I.C.E...funny isn't it? "Every year 800,000 people are human trafficked across borders, that does not include the many trafficked from our own country. These girls are treated like modern day slaves and forced into prostitution. We need to stop this...If we don't more people will be trafficked...People human trafficking is the new black market..." Kerry explains..."Thus far..."

Facts:

800,000 women are trafficked to the U.S.

90% are females

Most are teenagers

Human trafficking can happen to anyone a mother, a sister, a daughter, even a brother

Raise awareness of Human Trafficking!

I would recommend people watch Human Trafficking the movie. More facts are in there and some of the facts, quotes, and idea's came from me watching that movie.


End file.
